No tienes que estar solo' traducción de sinkorswim13
by FicTranslator
Summary: Él mira por la ventana el resto del viaje de vuelta a casa, y ella hace como si estuviera interesada en la comedia romántica mala que están poniendo en la pantalla de televisión, y los dos ignoran la forma en que sus dedos encuentran los del otro en algún lugar entre ellos dos.


A/N: Esta es una traducción de sinkorswim13.

Son una serie de (más o menos) drabbles sobre Kitty y Ryder (¿Kyder/Ritty?) y su relación.

Aquí Kitty es Kitty, y Ryder tiene unos pensamientos bastante liosos y raros, y está seguro de muchas cosas.

Espero que a vosotros también os guste :)

¡Suerte!

* * *

_"Si juzgamos el amor por la mayor parte de sus efectos, se parece más al odio que a la amistad"__ (La Rochefoucauld)._

X

- ¡Dios, Ryder! Si no eres ni siquiera capaz de sujetar _mi_ cuerpo, ¿cómo vas a poder cargar con Marley cuando vuelva del campamento para gordos? – espeta Kitty, levantándose del suelo y haciendo círculos con los hombros.

Ese idiota de Ryder la había dejado caer otra vez. Puede que ella sea la sustituta de Marley ahora mismo, pero eso no significa que sea la Marley auténtica, toda dulzura e indulgencia y las cincuentas sombras de irritante enteras.

- Eres una cabrona, - deja escapar con malicia él, alejándose de ella.

- Pensaba que Marley estaba enferma, - comenta Brittany confusa, y Sam baja la voz para explicarle las viles palabras de Kitty, sonriéndole y envolviendo su cintura con su brazo.

- Bueno, sí, si ser una cabrona nos hace ser mejores, - ella se acerca a él, entornando los ojos, - estoy dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio.

- ¿Y qué tal te va con eso?

- ¿Me estás dejando caer a propósito, muñeco Ken? – ella levanta las cejas, frunciendo los labios.

- ¡No! – exclama él, cerrando los puños. – Pero dar el coñazo todo el tiempo sobre lo malos que somos no me ayuda a mantenerte en el aire.

- Chicos, os peleáis como una pareja casada, - observa Tina cruzando los brazos, obviamente molesta porque su ensayo de danza haya sido interrumpido otra vez.

- Como quieras. Si no aguantáis el calor, no encendáis el fuego, - informa Kitty antes de agarrar su mochila y de dirigirse a la salida de la sala del coro, no sin antes fruncir el ceño de nuevo en dirección a Ryder.

- Tío, le picas mucho, - Jake le da una palmada en el hombro con una sonrisita y Ryder le devuelve una mirada extrañada.

_- Siempre hay un pez más grande, _- suelta Sam con una risa entre dientes, citando La Guerra de Las Galaxias, y nadie sabe realmente de lo que está hablando, excepto Brittany, que se ríe en respuesta.

- Como quieras, - Ryder sacude la cabeza para sí mismo, sus ojos fijos en la puerta.

Kitty ya no está allí, por supuesto que no está, y el más o menos la echa de menos (un poco, y nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, ni en ninguna voz. No importa, el la _echa _de menos).

El señor Shue suspira y da una palmada:

- Chicos, vamos a seguir con esto.

X

Ella se sienta junto a él en la hora del almuerzo durante todo el rato, aunque le gusta que todos y cada uno de ellos sepa que odia todos y cada uno de los almuerzos en los que se sienta en la mesa de los perdedores todos y cada uno de los días.

- Debería estar sentada en la mesa de los populares, - menciona ella despreocupadamente, mirando como Jake le da a comer a Marley un poco de pastel de chocolate antes de reírse los dos, con la cabeza un poco inclinara y una expresión de repulsa adornando sus bonitas facciones.

- Entonces vete, - masculla Ryder mientras juguetea con la comida, apoyado en los codos. ¿Es que necesita ella hurgar en el hecho de que todo el mundo es feliz menos él?

- A ver, míralos, - dice ella apuntando con la cabeza hacia el dúo dulce hasta la enfermedad, arrugando la nariz. – No hay que preguntarse por qué os tiran granizados, chicos.

- Kitty, - enuncia Ryder a modo de advertencia, con un suspiro exasperado, y añade secamente, - nos gusta sentarnos contigo porque a pesar de que eres realmente molesta y demasiado cruel para nuestro propio bien, eres nuestra amiga, pero si a ti no te gusta sentarte con nosotros, entonces vete. _Por favor._

- Chicos, creo que realmente deberíais aprender cómo ser amables el uno con el otro, - comenta Artie, empujándose las gafas nariz arriba.

Los dos lo ignoran, Kitty volviendo a su ensalada de fruta y Ryder volviendo a darle vueltas a la pasta con el tenedor.

Aun así, ella le aprieta el muslo bajo la mesa, y si él no está equivocado, ve la más pequeña de las sonrisas de superioridad aparecer en su cara mientras lo hace.

(Y desde entonces en adelante, ella se refiere a sí misma como una perdedora, en vez de decírselo a ellos, lo cual es bastante guay, piensa él).

X

Ella se apoya en la taquilla que está al lado de la de él, con una mano en la tira de su mochila mientras declara:

- De verdad, deberías darte un corte de pelo, odio tu pelo así.

Él se la devuelve, cerrando de taquilla de un fuerte golpe:

- Yo odio el sonido de tu voz.

Ella lo mira por encima y sonríe, como si él le hubiera hecho un cumplido.

No lo ha hecho, ¿verdad?

Sí, a él le gusta mucho su voz (especialmente cuando canta en lugar de hablar) y esa fue la primera cosa que le vino a la boca (ya sabes, él nunca ha sido realmente bueno con las palabras), pero él sabe con seguridad que a ella le encanta su pelo, y no tiene ni idea de por qué hacen estas cosas.

Mientras caminan hacia química juntos (ella rodea con su brazo el de él y se acerca muchísimo, hablándole sobre el ensayo de los animadores) a él le parece que hará lo de los insultos en cualquier momento si eso significa que ella después hará cosas como estas con él, porque a él le _encanta_ esto.

X

Quedan en segundo puesto en los Nacionales y eso es una mierda, pero no significa que Kitty tenga derecho a insultar a todo el mundo en el camino de vuelta (un largo, largo camino de vuelta), y por supuesto, él está atrapado a su lado.

- … ¿y por qué estaba Unique aleteando con los brazos durante el dueto de Marley, esperaba salir volando hasta el primer premio? Porque seguro como que hay infierno que no lo hizo; y luego estaba Sam, que estuvo, simplemente, _no_.

- Cállate, - se queja él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento. Todos estaban o bien durmiendo, o bien escuchando música o bien ignorando a Kitty a propósito dejándose llevar por la actividad que fuera que estuvieran haciendo (él está bastante seguro de que Joe normalmente no se trenza las rastas, y Sugar realmente estaba contando el dinero de su monedero).

- No hagas que empiece contigo, hijo de Frankenteen, - ella se vuelve hacia él, con los ojos entornado, moviendo bruscamente la cabeza con cada palabra que dice. – Has sido absolutamente la peor versión de ti mismo. Haces que quiera hacerme un cambio de sexo para poder parecerme más a George Gray, sólo para poder decirte, Ryder, que eres la unión más débil. ¿Pero qué demonios era esa nota al final de…

Él se ha vuelto bastante insensible a todo esto de los insultos, ya que ella no quiere decir realmente ni la mitad de ellos (él está segurísimo de que ella es su mayor fan después de su padre). Él la corta, elevando las cejas:

- Voy a besarte ahora, ¿vale?

- Pues que no sea tan patético como tu representación, porque si no extenderé el rumor de que la tienes peque…

Él la interrumpe de nuevo, poniendo una mano en su mejilla e inclinándose hacia delante y conectando sus labios. Sus labios rosas y regordetes son suaves y dulces, al contrario que las palabras que salen de ellos veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana.

Él no odia _totalmente_ besarla.

- Eso es asqueroso, tío, - Artie se inclina sobre la espalda de su silla para mirarlo, y Tina se le une, arrugando la cara:

- ¿En serio? Estamos en un autobús, un lugar público, por si no lo sabíais, nos gustaría mantener dentro nuestra comida, muchas gracias.

- ¡Cállate, Tina! – exclaman los dos al mismo tiempo, separándose.

- Como queráis, - responde la morena, volviendo fríamente a su revista; Artie sólo sacude la cabeza y también se vuelve.

Él mira por la ventana el resto del viaje de vuelta a casa, y ella hace como si estuviera interesada en la comedia romántica mala que están poniendo en la pantalla de televisión, y los dos ignoran la forma en que sus dedos encuentran los del otro en algún lugar entre ellos dos.

X

- Kitty, ¿qué tienes en el cuello? – Marley frunce el ceño intentando apartar los mechones rubios de Kitty, pero ella se las arregla para apartar la mano lánguida de una torta justo a tiempo.

- Nada, - anuncia firmemente, intentando cambiar de tema. – Así que creo que podríamos hacer _Irreplaceable _primero y después…

- ¿Hay algo en tu cuello? – la interrumpe Jake, estirándose para echarle un vistazo a la posible mordedura de vampiro, y vaya, realmente debería parar de dejar a Marley elegir la película.

- ¡No! – exclama ella escandalosamente, asegurándose de cubrirse el cuello incluso más con el pelo, enviándoles una mirada de advertencia.

- Una vez vi un documental en Discovery sobre una araña que muerde el cuello de la gente y a ellos se les vuelven espaguetis las manos, - Brittany asiente con la cabeza, confirmándolo. – Una historia verdadera.

Sam se vuelve hacia su novia proclamando:

- Eso era Spiderman, cariño.

- ¿Puedo verlo?- Artie se inclina hacia delante en su silla, y todos la están rodeando en este momento (menos Ryder, ese bastardo está sentado muy calladito en la parte trasera de la habitación dejándola que se lleve el marrón).

Marley intenta alcanzarla otra vez, y Kitty le da una torta otra vez.

- ¡No! ¡Idos! No hay _nada_ que ver.

Como capitán, tengo que informarte que las coletas son un requerimiento mientras estés en los Cheerios, - anuncia Blaine, y Kitty lo ignora, empujando a Joe para sentarse en una de las sillas.

- Ryder, ¿por qué estás tan callado de repente? – sonríe Jake con superioridad, sabiendo perfectamente de qué va todo esto.

Su cara se sonroja en respuesta, pero no dice nada.

- Kitty, quiero que sepas que si alguien te está pegando, me lo puedes decir. Puedo pagar a alguien para que les meta una paliza, - sugiere Sugar en una voz que no admite réplica, y Kitty mira por encima del hombro para fulminar con la mirada a Ryder, quien se encoge de hombros un poquito.

- Te odio, - articula ella, y él sólo sonríe encantadoramente, lo que hace que ella quiera darle un golpe con un puñetero piano en la cara incluso más que habitualmente.

- ¿Te están pegando? Kitty, ¿es eso cierto? – Finn suena preocupado y da un paso más hacia ella.

Por supuesto, _eso es_ lo que el payaso oye.

- Es un puñetero chupetón, ¿vale? – grita ella exasperada. – Ahora, ¿puede todo el mundo callarse la puñetera boca?

X

Los sábados son más o menos sus días, cuando pueden salir más de una hora y sin otra gente dándoles la brasa constantemente.

- De verdad, necesitas limpiar tu cuarto, - dice ella con esa boquita ácida que tiene, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando entra en su habitación, haciéndole saber a él que debería informarse sobre la cirugía plástica porque sus pies son raros.

Ella se inclina hacia delante y le besa antes de dejarse caer en su cama, elevando la ceja.

- Vamos, empieza tus deberes _especiales_ para que al menos podamos hacer algo divertido antes de que se haga de noche.

Él hace los deberes en su escritorio mientras ella lee un par de revista, echada en la cama de él, ayudándolo ocasionalmente con una palabra particularmente rara, como _locuaz _, ¿quién sale con palabras como esa? ¿Es que no pueden simplemente decir hablador? Es como si estuvieran intentando joderle.

Realmente no hablan, sólo caen en este inevitable y silencioso _descanso_ de todo en el que él no tiene que hacer como si fuese otra persona porque ella más o menos lo entiende sin todas las palabras y esas mierdas, ¿sabes?

Después de dos horas o así besándose y ella le dice que él es muy malo en eso y él se la devuelve diciéndole que ella es igualmente mala, lo cual sólo resulta en otra sesión de besos hasta que los padres de él vuelven a casa del club de campo.

Él casi que la odia, pero al mismo tiempo, realmente no lo hace, y es una sensación rara a su edad, probablemente él no debería sentirse raro por una chica, tiene dieciséis años y un tío como él probablemente debería sentirse atraído por ella todo el tiempo. Pero no lo hace siempre, porque a veces sólo quiere como besarla mucho y muy fuerte, y otras veces quiere que se calle (y besarla, vale, aun así le gustaría besarla) pero él no sabe cómo parar esos sentimientos y ni siquiera está seguro de querer.

X

_Kitty: mejor q no t traigas tu pest a mi casa sta noche no ducha no amor xoxo_

Él pone los ojos en blanco por el mensaje de Kitty y la mira a través del campo de fútbol. Ella levanta las cejas desafiante, saludándolo lentamente antes de volverse hacia las otras animadoras.

Él le manda una respuesta antes de meter el teléfono en la mochila, intentando concentrarse en que una pelota no le dé en toda la cara durante la práctica de fútbol, porque eso sería un asco.

Después de media hora o así, cuando la práctica de los animadores termina, él la ver caminar hacia su propia mochila para mirar el teléfono. Ella puede hacer como si no le importaran las cosas dulces y cariñosas, pero él puede advertir esa sonrisa especial que ella sonríe (y lo rápido que la esconde antes de que nadie pueda verla) antes de desaparecer en los vestuarios (él está bastante seguro de que esa es la única cosa que consigue que él aguante la hora extra de entrenamiento).

Y unas semanas después, cuando él está curioseando en el teléfono de ella por aburrimiento, encuentra el mensaje guardado en el teléfono, y al enseñárselo, ella lo ignora, diciendo algo sarcástico sobre que él es tonto, pero él ve que el sonrojo formándose en sus mejillas. Él no puede evitar besar sus mejillas y reírse un poco antes de volver al teléfono.

_Ryder: estas muy mona hoy cariño_

¿Cuándo se han convertido en esa gente?

X

- Au, - Jake gesticula y Ryder se da la vuelta para preguntarle con la mirada.

Acaban de empezar la temporada de baloncesto y de ninguna manera van a ganar ningún partido si Jake está como lesionado o algo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te has torcido algo? ¿Necesitas que te traiga un poco de hielo?

- Tu espalda, tío, - se ríe Jake sacándose la camiseta, y sacude la cabeza para sí mismo.

Su espalda estaba cubierta de pequeños arañazos con forma de uña, y aunque a él le parece divertido, Ryder no podía estar más avergonzado.

Ryder se vuelve de un tono más oscuro de rojo mientras tira de su propia camiseta por la cabeza.

- ¿Kitty marcando su territorio? – sugiere Jake y Ryder lo ignora, aclarándose la garganta mientras se quita los zapatos.

No va a entrar en eso ahora mismo, y especialmente, no con Jake. Él salía con Kitty y él besó a Marley, y joder, son los mejores amigos, pero cuando va de esta mierda, es un poco raro.

- Eh, tranquilo tío, no se lo voy a decir a nadie, - se ríe él disimuladamente antes de añadir dudoso, - Solo digo, si está intentando tanto marcarte como suyo, debe significar que la cosa se está poniendo seria de verdad.

X

Ellos rompen igual que todas las semanas, lo cual está lentamente progresando a ser igual que todos los días.

Es sólo (ella lo vuelve tan jodidamente loco), es una _locura_. Un momento ella es tan dulce y casi cariñosa y después se le va la cabeza por las cosas más insignificantes, como porque él está tosiendo demasiado (como si él pudiera evitar toser cuando tiene un maldito resfriado) o por el hecho de que va vestido de azul otra vez (cuál es el problema con eso), y después vuelve a ser dulce y es el cuento de nunca acabar y ella espera que él simplemente lo aguante.

- La has mirado.

- ¡Estábamos cantando un dueto! – él tensa las manos sobre el volante, porque ella va en serio ahora, ¿no?

- Sí, pero sé que te sigue gustando porque la estabas mirando a los ojos como uno de esos cretinos que incitan al suicidio en las películas moñas de los ochentas que hacen que quiera potar.

- ¡Estábamos cantando sobre el amor, Kitty, eso es lo que haces cuando estás enamorado, miras a alguien a los ojos; es parte de la representación! – replica él, enfadado, apretando la mandíbula.

- Si te gustan las chicas con curvas sólo tienes que decirlo…

- ¿Por qué haces siempre lo mismo? No tienes que ser una cabrona todo el tiempo, Kitty, - se la devuelve él, duramente.

- Para el coche,- exige ella, y él puede jurar por lo que más quieras que ve que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas

- No voy a parar el coche.

- Para el coche, - enuncia ella firmemente, con una voz un poco temblorosa al hacer el esfuerzo por tragar.

- ¡No voy a parar el jodido coche, Kitty!

- ¡Vale! – dice ella, con una lágrima rodándole mejilla abajo, y Dios, ¿por qué tiene él que ser tan estúpido todo el tiempo?

Él recuerda que la tristemente famosa por ser cruel Kitty Wilde también se pone insegura, y que tiene sentimientos y que no es tan descorazonada y fría como pretende ser. Los ojos de él se suavizan al mirar a su novia (y es lo que realmente es, su novia, quiero decir, y para ser honestos, él no podría imaginarse un mundo en el que él no rompiera y volviera con ella todos los días).

- Lo siento, no quería, no quería chillarte, - suspira él lentamente, pasándose una mano por la cara a la vez que intenta mantener los ojos en la carretera.

- Siempre la defiendes, - dice ella después de un largo silencio, y suena tan pequeña, y es raro lo mal que se siente él cuando ella se siente mal, y lo mucho que odia verla así, aunque ella lo haga enfadar todo el tiempo.

- Ella no me gusta, Kitty, quiero decir, me gusta, - él hace una pausa, suspirando otra vez, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, - me gusta, como amiga, pero tú me gustas, Kitty, y no como amiga, quiero decir, te quiero.

Eso sale más o menos como diarrea verbal o algo así y él no debería estar pensando en diarrea cuando ella los está mirando como si él acabara de exclamar que el mundo está a punto de acabarse o alguna mierda por el estilo, le está asustando un poco.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo…

Él abre la boca y, ¿qué está haciendo? Ella probablemente lo mate por esto. A ella no le gustan los sentimientos ni las declaraciones de amor ni el romanticismo ni esas cosas (pero él recuerda aquél mensaje de texto en el teléfono que ella todavía guarda; y también el animalito de peluche que ganó para ella una vez en un carnaval y cómo ella había comentado que no iba a seguirle el rollo con todo esta cosa cutre y romántica, pero ella sigue durmiendo con el peluche todas las noches; y recuerda la forma en que ella lo besa lenta y dulcemente por las noches, cuando ella piensa que él no se dará cuenta de la diferencia, pero sólo porque él no lo mencione no significa que no sé dé cuenta; y piensa en su sonrisa, la de verdad, no una de superioridad o una mueca, sino su sonrisa de verdad de cuando está feliz, y se da cuenta de que _adora_ esa sonrisa), pero reúne el coraje para repetir:

- Te quiero.

Él tiene que besarla entonces, sólo porque sí, y también porque puede que ella nunca le deje volver a hacerlo, pero pronto ella lo está besando también y cuando ella se separa y lo abraza (susurrando en su oído que _ella también lo quiere_) él piensa que esas tres son sus nuevas palabras favoritas en el mundo.

Cuando él piensa en ello, el cuento de nunca acabar de la demente y caliente locura de Kitty Wilde realmente no es tan malo.


End file.
